


Somewhere between ill and well

by harrietrose



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Exams, Fluff, Friendship, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrietrose/pseuds/harrietrose
Summary: Combeferre is somewhere between ill and well, but studies even so, Courfeyrac is exasperated!Kind of sick-fic, mainly just lots of fluff :)One-shot!
Relationships: Combeferre & Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Somewhere between ill and well

Combeferre was sitting in the living room, wrapped in a blanket, shuddering over a cup of tea. The sun had set a while ago, but he preferred using the lamp on his desk (mostly because it meant he didn`t have to get up - the last time had seen him dizzy, and a bit nauseous if he was honest). His books were scattered around him, covered in notes and pens. It had been a very productive session, until the headache hit. His eyes were swimming, but he was persistent, trying to cling onto the words. 

Courfeyrac wasn`t surprised to see him by the desk when he entered - the man was prone to far much studying, according to himself anyway. Instead he turned on the light, setting of Combeferre`s dizziness once more. 

"I come bringing food," he announced, grinning. "You probably need it if I know you - is that a thermometre in your mouth?" he asked as the other man turned around.

Combeferre looked abashed. "I felt a bit poorly." Just then it beeped. "No fever, though!" He showed his friend the thermometer far too proudly. 

Courfeyrac deadpanned. "You felt poorly. But you`re studying. While checking for a temperature?" 

Combeferre realized only now that it wasn`t exactly logical. 

"Yes?"

"You`re worse than Enjolras."

"You wound me," Combeferre teased. 

"No more studying for you," Courfeyrac declared. 

"Can I have half an hour more? I`m just starting to grasp the vertebrae," he pleaded. 

"Only if you explain the situation to Enjolras."

"He`ll use it against me foreve- oh," Combeferre realized. 

Courfeyrac gave up on being exasperated, and ended up laughing instead. "How come I`m the only one able to be sick like a normal person," he mocked. 

"It must be your good charms and graces," Combeferre laughed. 

"I`m flattered, but you really must be ill if you dare admit it."

Combeferre rolled his eyes, not deigning him a reply, but settled on the couch instead, still wrapped in a blanket. Courfeyrac followed soon enough, food and movie in hand. 

"You really don`t look too good - are you sure you`re not coming down with something?" his friend asked him, brow mildly furrowed with concern. 

"It`s nothing a good night`s sleep won`t fix," he reassured him. "And Pride and Prejudice, of course." 

Courfeyrac grinned. "Pride and Prejudice it is!" he said, as he got up to start the movie. 

Combeferre fell asleep within minutes after eating, head nuzzled against his friend`s shoulder. Courfeyrac didn`t have the heart to wake him, merely turned down the volume a bit, made sure he was comfortable, and wrapped the blanket a little tighter around him, watching the movie with a full stomach and warm heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> I am in the middle of another fic, and it`s not abandoned! School has been absolutely intense (the amount of work to do suddenly exploded hahah), but once I`m more on top of that, I`ll come back to it!
> 
> This was literally me just now - I was freezing, so I decided to check my temperature - while studying. I was less than impressed when I realized the irony hahah. 
> 
> Anywho, hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
